Myra's Choice
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: See why Myra chose Dauntless! Summery sucks but the story it better!


**MYRA WAS AN INTERESTING CHARACTER TO ME SO I'M WRITING ABOUT HER! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, BY THE WAY!**

**MYRA'S POV**

Today's the day. The Aptitude test.

I changed into an Erudite blue outfit and run down the stairs. My family is already eating breakfast by the time I get downstairs.

"Good morning," I said to them.

"Good morning," said my parents and older brother. I sat down at the table and took some eggs, a piece of toast and some fruit. I ate it slowly, as if doing things slowly would make time slow down and I wouldn't have to take the test.

"Are you nervous?" my mother asked me, as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said, pushing my eggs around on my plate.

"Oh you'll do fine," said my father, giving me a reassuring smile. That made me feel only a little better. I was worried that I would get a different Faction from Edward and my family.

xXx

"Hey," called Edward to me across the street.

"Hi!" I called back. I crossed the street to meet him and wait for the bus. Edward gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for the test?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, uncertainly. Edward could sense my nervousness, he took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well be fine, don't worry," he said.

Edward looked menacing and scary but really, he was so sweet. He gave me flowers even though it's 'impractical', he comforts me when I'm sad and we laugh together all the time.

The bus came screeching to a halt in front of us and we climbed on. A Dauntless girl with almost white hair saw me standing with Edward and quickly stood up and let Edward and I sit down in her seat, Edward slides in next to me.

"Thank you... what's your name?" I asked.

"Charity," she said.

"Oh, thanks, Charity," I said.

"It's nothing," she replied.

_Huh, I thought that only the Abnegation gave up their bus seats for people._ I thought.

We get to school and Edward and I separate and go to our classes. School flies by in a blur and suddenly it was time for the aptitude test.

I sat down in the cafeteria with some of my friends and wait for my name to be called. Edward comes and sits down next to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I would not be afraid.

After a few minutes, an Abnegation lady called Edwards name. Then she came back out. "Myra Collins and Cassia Clearwater," she called and I stood up. So did a small, red-headed girl, who I assumed was Cassia Clearwater.

"Good luck," Cassia whispered to me.

"You too," I said.

Cassia and I split ways and I walked into the testing room. There was a something that looked like a dentists chair in the middle of the room. A Candor woman was putting some liquid into a vial.

"Oh, hello. You must be Myra," she said to me. I nodded. "My name is Christy," she said. I walked slowly over to the chair and sat down.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

I wanted to say no, but for some reason, I didn't want to lie to Christy. "I'm terrified," I said.

"Oh, don't worry. This test is a piece of cake," she said and gave me a warm smile that made me feel a little better. Christy held out a vial full of blue liquid. "Just drink this," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Curious are you?" she asked. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what this is. Nothing will happen if you drink it," she said.

I took the vial out of Christy's hand and swallowed it. Then the world went dark.

xXx

I was standing in the cafeteria. There were two baskets, one held cheese, one held a knife.

"Choose!" called Christy's voice from somewhere. I looked around to try and find where her voice was coming from, but I couldn't see her. I quickly grabbed the cheese, then the knife disappeared.

Suddenly, a snarling dog came through the door. I panicked, then I remembered, I had the cheese.

I held out the cheese and the dog came over and ate the cheese. The dog then licked my hand and wagged its tail. I was glad that I hadn't chosen the knife.

Then, a little girl came running through the door. "Puppy!" she cried. The dog went charging at her. I gasped, then grabbed the dog.

"No! Bad dog! Bad!" I said sternly. The dog let out a whine then lowered its head. The scene changed.

There was a man with burns on his face. He was reading a newspaper which read 'Murderer Found' with a picture of someone who looked weirdly familiar.

"Do you know this person?" the man asked, pointing to the newspaper.

"No," I lied.

"But you could save me!" he said.

"I'm sorry! I really don't know them!" I said.

The scene disappeared.

xXx

I opened my eyes and I was back in the Testing Room.

"Myra, your result is Amity," said Christy, getting straight to the point.

Amity? That can't be right.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't lie to you, remember? I'm a Candor," said Christy.

"O-okay. Thank you," I said to Christy and walked out of the room.

xXx

"What was your result?" I asked Edward, my voice lowered. I was sure that it wasn't Amity.

"It's Dauntless," he said. Dauntless? I should just tell him that I got Dauntless, so he wouldn't worry.

"Me too," I said, forcing a smile.

"Great! We can transfer together!" said Edward, giving me a quick kiss. Even though I was smiling and with Edward, I had a huge pit in my stomach.

xXx

The Choosing Ceremony. Oh, the Choosing Ceremony. When I woke up that morning, I felt like running to the bathroom and puking up last nights dinner. But I didn't. I steeled myself and took deep breaths. _You're going to Dauntless. _I thought over and over again. _  
_

I rode in the car to the Hub in silence. "Remember, whatever Faction you choose, we still love you," said my Mother. I gave a tiny nod. My heart was racing. It was about to beat out of my chest.

I stepped out of the car and everything was way too bright. I felt like passing out. Was I really going to do this? I was supposed to go to Amity, but I was going to transfer to Dauntless. What would happen to me? Certainly nothing good. But I was doing this for Edward.

I was so nervous, I bumped into a Dauntless girl. Her eyes aqua eyes nailed me.

"I'm so sorry," I said, shrinking away from her.

The girl smiled at me. She obviously wasn't as hostile as I thought she was "It's fine," she said. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, happy to let my feelings out.

"Yeah. I guess we all are," she said. "Good luck." She ran to four other girls. I kept walking.

We made our way into the auditorium and sat down. A Dauntless girl which dark brown hair and gold-ish eyes sat down next to me. She was fidgeting a lot, rubbing her fingers against her shirt and tapping her feet.

My brother squeezed my hand. That made me feel a bit better.

"So how are you today?" burst out the girl sitting next to me. "Sorry, that was weird. I'm just really nervous right now. I don't know what to do. Do you know what you're doing? Because I still don't. Sorry, I'm nervous and I'm babbling," she said so fast that I could barely understand her.

"It's fine," I said, giving her a smile. "I'm Myra, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Verity, Verity Clearwater" she said. Her name sounded familiar for some reason.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice," I said, trying to reassure Verity.

"Thanks. You're really nice, you know that right?" she asked.

"Oh... Well thanks, I guess," I said, a little taken aback at her up front-ness. I had a feeling that she would choose Candor.

I sat in silence until Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation, stepped up onto the podium.

"Welcome, people of all Factions," he said. Everyone quieted down. He began to recite something about how the Factions worked or something, but I didn't here much of it, the thing I could hear the most was my heart pounding in my ears.

"Lets begin, shall we," he said. He called the first name. The kid was from Amity, he dripped his blood into the Amity soil. Then, a little while later, a boy transferred from Dauntless to Candor. All of Dauntless gasped and booed.

Then after a long time, Marcus called out, "Stella Clearwater." Stella was small and had bright orange hair.

She walked up to the stage, but tripped. "I'm okay," she mumbled. She took the knife and sliced open her palm. I saw her look guiltily at someone near me. There was pain in her eyes. She turned and thrust her hand over the Erudite water. Her blood slowly spread through the already red water. Verity made a noise between a gasp and a whimper next to me.

"Verity Clearwater," called Marcus. She dripped her blood over the Candor glass as I expected.

"Myra Collins," called Marcus. My brother squeezed my hand and my parents smiled at me.

"I love you," I whispered to them.

I had three choices, stay with my family in Erudite, go to Amity like the test had said or go to Dauntless with Edward.

I was certain that I wouldn't pass Erudite initiation, so I couldn't stay. Amity was the best choice but I didn't want to break Edwards heart. Maybe if I tried hard enough in Dauntless initiation, I would pass.

I took the knife from Marcus and slit my hand. I looked between the Amity soil and Dauntless coals. I took a deep breath and thrust out my hand over the coals. I let out a small wimper as I walked over to where Edward was sitting. He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Don't worry, we'll pass together," said Edward. I looked around at all the initiates. I saw Will and a few others from my old Faction.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned and saw the girl who I had bumped into earlier today.

"Welcome to Dauntless," she said and smiled.

Yeah, Welcome to Dauntless.

**SO HOW DID YOU FACES LIKE IT? DID IT SUCK? WAS IT AMAZING? THEN TELL ME SIL VOUS PLAIT! (I WROTE THAT LAST PART IN FRENCH BY THE WAY IF THAT MADE NO SENSE TO YOU!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
